Married Life
Proposal and Marriage Before you get married with an NPC, you first go on dates after raising your relationship level to "Partner". When you have gone on enough dates, you can hold an engagement gift (Engagement Ring, Wym Jewelry, etc.) when you talk to your partner and an option will appear to propose to them. Once selected, and once your partner agrees, you will go on an immediate date to a random location. Any spot that is used for dates is then randomly selected for the proposal. When you arrived at the location, your partner will either agree or disagree about whether to marry or not. If they agree a sort of cutscene dialogue will occur and your marriage will be scheduled on the calendar. For more information on relationships before marriage, please check out here. Married Life Once you are married, you will move into another home, usually in the suburb or fountain district. The only exception to this is if you married into royalty as a consort, or into a mountain house family. Your last names will also change, either your spouse inherits yours or you inherit your spouse's last name. Last name inheritance also varies depending on you and your spouse's jobs (i.e. when you marry the eldest child of a mountain house family, you will inherit their last name). You cannot marry someone of the same gender, the highest you can raise you relationship with them is "Dear Friend". This gives you the option to go to taverns with them. More information regarding relationships here. Eating Breakfast Once you have married, you can sit down at your table place food then select "Let's Eat". A dialogue will occur that incorporates your whole family, including children in a morning table discussion. This discussion varies depending on the time of year and upcoming events. When at the table, the food you eat will be the first thing that is in your inventory that is edible. This includes ingredients like milk, cheese, fruit, and any other kind. You can however choose what to eat by holding the desired food item in your hand before a family member or yourself activate the dialogue. Eating with your family raises your happiness more than it would if you ate alone. It also raises the chance a family member will invite you to go somewhere (gathering, adventuring, on a date, etc.). You can skip this interaction by leaving the house before your family sits down for their meal. Children Depending on the circumstances, at home you will have a few options to chat with your spouse that you don't have outside your house. Particularly the "(I want to get closer)" option which is then followed by "I want to get closer" and "I was just thinking of you". If you are able to have children, the option "Let's have a Child"(may be incorrect) will pop up. Depending on how intimate you are with your partner, they will say yes which will then make the girl of the couple(you or the NPC) pregnant. For more information click here. Dating and Gifts Aside from childbirth, you have the option to go on dates with your spouse, and even go to places with your child. Bathius Bathhouse, Temple Atrium, and Niv hill are all date locations you can go to with your spouse. Dates will raise your intimacy and will make it more likely that your spouse will say yes if you ask to have children. You cannot ask your spouse out on a date if your intimacy is not high enough. Conversations will vary on who asked the other on a date, and where you are at on a date. Gifting your spouse things will raise their happiness and your intimacy with them. You can gift food, perfume, and other gifts to them. To gift items, hold the item in your hand, and then talk to them. The option to "Give (Item)" will appear, and you can then gift them the item. They still have the option to say yes or no. For more information, check out Gifts. Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:Gameplay